


Touch

by mm_coconut



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_coconut/pseuds/mm_coconut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted to <a href="http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=1429447#cmt1429447">grimm_kink</a> on DW. Prompt: "I've noticed that every time Nick wants to convince Monroe to do something he touches him. I may be crazy, but I read an article about wolves that when a female wants to catch the male's attention for mating or to earn food she pushes him and touches him constantly and the male ends up doing what she wants."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a tiny, tiny scene that I was going to make into something bigger before I saw that someone was filling it and lost my courage. I think the summary + notes is longer than the actual fill.

 

"Stay with me a while," Nick mumbled, face smushed against the pillow, and reached out weakly. His fingers brushed Monroe's leg and pressed against the curve of his kneecap before it fell, dangling against the side of the couch.

That small touch pulled at his gut, made the wolf prick its ears forward. Monroe swallowed thickly and eased himself down to sit on the floor, back against the couch. He took the dangling hand and let it rest on Nick's bandaged chest, but Nick tightened his grip and wouldn't let go. Monroe sat there, completely lost, holding Nick's hand against his heart until the sun came up.


End file.
